The Penderwicks at Crestwood
by Sunnydaysgoldenrays
Summary: The Penderwicks are off again, to a new place this time. This time their path takes them to Road Island and a place called Crestwood
1. Skye

**The last Penderwicks story I did was very short. Sorry, this one I plan about 15 chapters**.

**I don't own the rights to the Penderwicks, Jeanne Birdsall does.**

I hated car rides. It's not that I hated the ride itself, no; it's that the people I happened to be with made it intoxicating. There was no valid reason to the fact that I was stuck in the back seat with a dog and Jane, none. I guess it was my own fault, Batty had claimed one of two middle seats and asked Rosalind to sit with her, this had happened before I had woken up and Jeffrey had claimed the front seat as he wanted to sit with his father.

"Alec, are we there yet?" I asked, as he was the one driving and should know. We were heading to a type of ranch in Road Island it was by the water and daddy rented for the summer saying "_loca de novo__, __novum__vultus__._" New places, new faces, and then he added in English "You can't always go to Maine, and I've invited Jeffrey and Alec so you won't be missing out on them." Him, Iantha and Ben wouldn't join them until the middle of July because Iantha had to work. Alec didn't seem to be listening as there was some type of orchestra music playing so I wadded up a piece of paper from Jane's notebook, earning an indigent "hey!" and chucked at him.

"Why did you do that Skye?" asked Alec, he didn't even turn around.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Only you would launch a ball of paper at a person while he's trying to drive," answered Alec, Jeffrey laughed so I took more paper from Jane and threw some at him too, then I asked my question again and with a glance at the directions he was holding Jeffrey told me that we only had five more minutes left. Good because I didn't think I could go much longer hearing Batty sing The Song That Never Ends or Jane babble about Sabrina Starr.

Just as I was about to give up hope and die right then and there the car stops and Jeffrey crowed "We're here!" I unbuckled in a flash and climb over Batty and Rosalind to get out of the car.

"Skye!" Rosalind protested, I ignored her though as I needed to get out of there, I flung the door open and jumped out, "whoa," I said, in front of me there was a big white farm house with red shutters, over to one side, and it seemed like it went to the back as well, was a large pasture with horses and the other side was a lawn perfect for soccer, I could also see the water behind the house. My sisters, Jeffrey and Alec joined me and the first word uttered by any of them was "horses!" this of course was Batty, people began to talk now, the shock of the house worn off a bit, Jane went on about how this was a perfect setting for her new book, the rest of us just a bunch of happy noises, when a man looking to be in his early twenties come over to us and Alec said hello.

"Hey," said the man "I'm the caretaker of Crestwood, and I'll be takin' care of the horses for you, I live just 'cross the road."

"It's nice to meat you. My name is Alec McGrath" Said Alec "It's also nice to know someone will take care of the horses as none of us have any experience in that."

"John Garley, and don't worry about the horses, I can teach the kids to ride if they want" then he nodded his head towards me, my sisters and Jeffrey, "they all yours?"

Alec smiled, "Jeffrey is mine," he put a hand on Jeffrey's shoulder, "the girls are family friends, their father, step mother and brother will be joining us in July." We introduced our selves, John seemed nice, even though he had called us kids, I was 15 after all, not really a kid anymore.

"Will you really teach us to ride?" asked Batty, I could see the surprised look on everyone's faces and I know mine looked the same; Batty rarely talks to new people.

John smiled "Of course, I'll be in the barn behind your house at 7:00 tomorrow morning, why don't you all come out about 8:00? That should give the horses enough time to eat."

"We'd love to, thank you Mr. Garley." Said Rosalind, her polite instincts kicking in,

"No problem, you can all call me John as well, Mr. makes me feel old," he laughd "for what it's worth, welcome to Crestwood."

...***...

The house was just as magnificent- ugh I sounded like Jane- on the inside as it was on the outside, all wood floors and tall ceilings, there was two bedrooms downstairs, Alec took the smaller of the two and went to unpack, leaving the larger for daddy and Iantha. I was about to go upstairs to pick my room when Rosalind said "hound draws for order" I groaned and Jeffrey poked me,

"Come on Skye, maybe you'll get lucky,"

"Fat chance" I said

The usual preparations began and then Batty let go of hound's collar, he picked Batty first, typical, then Jeffrey, Jane and…oh my…Skye. "He didn't pick me last!" I exploded; this was going to be a good vacation.

When the rooms were picked, Batty's turned out to be a light yellow and had bunk beds in it "Ben and I can share." She said, Jeffrey's was a blue color and to his great joy, has a piano in it, Jane found a room, much like her room at Arundel was, on the third floor, I found a room that was a lighter blue then Jeffrey's, more like a sky blue, that made me considerably happy, blue sky blue eyes, I thought. Rosalind's room although she was picked last is very nice, the walls were light green and the floor, all planks, was painted brown.

After I unpacked I headed to Jeffrey's room and, as I figured he would be, was seated at the piano. I grabbed him arm and pulled him off the bench, "hey!" protested Jeffrey "come on," I said "I want to check out the water."

We went down a few steps to find a beach; I took my shoes off and ran to the water, Jeffrey came right behind me. I went in up to my knees the water felt great, and then I felt a splash on my back, I spun around and saw Jeffrey grinning at me, "Oh you're going down Tifton," I said, and then proceed to push him into the water, Jeffrey came up still grinning "we're playing this game then?" he said "alright" and grabbed my hand and pulled me under. When we came up I heard Hound barking and people laughing,

"You've been here less than half an hour and you're already drenched." Said Rosalind, who, as well as Jane and Batty had thought to put swimsuits on, when they come over and I grabbed Batty and Jeffrey grabbed Rosalind and Jane and a splash/dunk war broke out for the rest of the afternoon.

After we had all dried up Alec sat us at the kitchen table for dinner. "So, children and otherwise," said Alec looking at Hound, "how was your first day at Crestwood?"

"It was amazing," I said and everyone agreed with lots of greats and wonderfuls and a fantastic on Batty's part.

"Good," said Alec and smiled "Now, let's eat."

…..***…..

**Like it? Love it? Review it!**

**~Sunny **


	2. Jeffrey

**Hello everyone! Sorry the update took so long. I will be away for three weeks coming up so no updates till maybe August.**

…*****…**

I loved car rides; they were always so much fun, and the people I was with happened to make it ever more so. I was sitting in the front seat with my father, Alec McGrath and the Penderwick sisters were in the back seats, we were heading to a type of ranch, I think, it was in Road Island, Mr. Penderwick rented it for the summer, though he, his wife and her son wouldn't be able to join us until the middle of July due to work. Alec and I had orchestra music playing and he kept trying to imitate it. All of the sudden I heard paper crumpling and I could guess what was coming next, _thump,_I was right.

"Why did you do that Skye?" asked Alec, not even turning around.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Only you would launch a ball of paper at a person while he's trying to drive," answered Alec, I laughed and earned a wad of paper chucked at my head as well.

"Are we there yet?" Skye asked, I looked at the directions in my hands and told her we only had five more minutes. Skye struggled for those five minutes; I think she was restraining herself from killing Jane, who kept talking about Sabrina Starr, or Batty, who kept singing The Song That Never Ends. "We're here!" I shouted.

"Skye!" I heard Rosalind say and turned around to see Skye climbing over everyone to get out of the car, we all followed, when I got out I saw a big white farm house with red shutters, over to one side and it seemed like it went to the back as well was a large pasture with horses and the other side is a lawn perfect for soccer, I could also see the water behind the house. We all stood in silence for a couple seconds then Batty exclaimed "Horses!" which was followed by the rest of us babbling about the house and the lawn and the water, when a man came over to us.

"Hey," said the man "I'm the caretaker of Crestwood, and I'll be takin' care of the horses for you, I live just 'cross the road."

"It's nice to meat you. My name is Alec McGrath" Said Alec "It's also nice to know someone will take care of the horses as none of us have any experience in that."

"John Garley, and don't worry about the horses, I can teach the kids to ride if they want" then he nodded his head towards me and the Penderwick girls "they all yours?"

Alec smiled, "Jeffrey is mine," he put a hand on my shoulder, "the girls are family friends, their father, step mother and brother will be joining us in July." We introduced our selves and I could see the look on Skye's face from calling her a kid.

"Will you really teach us to ride?" asked Batty, I was a bit taken a back at this, Batty rarely talked to new people.

John smiled "Of course, I'll be in the barn behind your house at 7:00 tomorrow morning, why don't you all come out about 8:00? That should give the horses enough time to eat."

"We'd love to, thank you Mr. Garley." Said Rosalind, her polite instincts kicking in,

"No problem, you can all call me John as well, Mr. makes me feel old," he laughed "for what it's worth, welcome to Crestwood."

...***...

I was up at 6:45 the next day, I got dressed and then looked over at the piano in my room, was it to early to play? My room was at the end of the hallway with only Skye's bedroom next to it; I looked to the wall, then back at the piano, then back to the wall. I sat down at the piano and started to play, I only got one minute into the piece when I was interrupted by a banging on the wall.

"Jeffrey Tifton McGrath! Why in the name of anyone's sleep would you be playing piano at 7:00am?"

I looked at my clock, "Skye, its only 6:54."

"All the more reason you shouldn't be playing"

I put my foot on the peddle that mutes the piano a bit and started to play again. This time I got two minutes into it, then I heard banging from the room on the other side of the wall and my door flew open and Skye burst in, I turned to face her, "hello" I said

"Jeffrey, why do you need to play piano at-"she looked at the clock "-6:57 in the morning?"

"I wanted to," I said

"Well restrain yourself." She said, then proceeded to flop down on my bed and mess up the covers, "I just made it though," I whined "You'll live," she said and fell asleep.

"Humf" I said, struck one very loud cord on the piano, which she ignoreed and left to find breakfast.

…***…

**Sorry it's so short but I wanted to get something before I go.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review it!**

**~Sunny**


	3. Jane

**I've been so busy lately I haven't gotten the chance to update, sorry.**

**Here's the next chapter**

I loved Road Island. It was almost 7:00 in the morning and I was sitting on my bed in my wonderful room, my glorious wonderful room. It was up on the top floor and it reminded me of the bedroom I had the first time we met Jeffrey at his home, a place called Arundel. I had my notebook out and was trying to think of a plot for my new book _Sabrina Starr Rescues a_\- a what, oh I couldn't think of _anything, _I shut my notebook and fell back onto the bed, suddenly I heard something, piano? and then a muffled _bang, bang_, so, I thought, Jeffrey and Skye must be up, I laid there for a few more minutes and listened, there was another bang and the music stopped for a bit, then there was a very loud discord from the piano and quiet. I sat for a while then decided to go and get breakfast; it was 7:15 now anyways so people must be starting to get up.

When I got downstairs I saw Jeffrey and Alec chowing down on their cereal like cavemen, Alec even looked a bit like one with his hair messed up and his beard not having been trimmed in a few days, _maybe Sabrina Starr could find some lost and forgotten cavemen? Ha, no. _

"Hello Jane!" said Batty, who happened to be eating her cereal much less caveman like.

"Hello everyone, are Skye and Rosalind not up yet?" Jeffrey snapped out of his caveman mode for a minute to explain that, Rosalind had gone for a walk at 6:00 that morning and was not yet back and that Sky was currently asleep in his bed.

I raised my eyebrow at him; I've gotten good at that, and said "she's in your bed?"

His face took a minute to process my little joke, and then he exploded with an indignant "Jane!"

I laughed and Alec shook his head and smiled, just then Skye herself came in, fully dressed, though looking a tad rumpled.

"Good morning Skye!" said Batty, and then put some cereal into her mouth. She got a muttered morning in response; I could tell Skye was still tired.

"Where's Rosalind?" she asked, poring herself some cereal.

"She's on a walk," I said

"Actually," said Alec "she should be back soon." As if on cue Rosalind came in the door, she looked very happy I thought.

"Rosalind!" said Batty and launched herself at our dear oldest sister, who gracefully caught her and- "we're going to see horses today!" Batty, I thought you interrupted my thinking, I had something there; _maybe Sabrina Starr could rescue a pair of sisters…hmm._

"Actually, I won't be coming with you all to see the horses today." Said Rosalind

'"Why not?" said Batty

Rosalind explained that on her walk she'd met a girl the same age as her named Isabelle, and she said the Isabelle was going to show Rosalind around.

"The sisters and their noble friend and companion despaired at the thought of their oldest and beloved sister, who would not be joining them today- ouch Skye" I said, the last part was because Skye had come over and kicked me.

It was now 7:55 and we were heading down to the stables, Skye looked a tad nerves, she was the OAP after all now that Rosalind was off talking to that girl Isabelle, I_sabelle_, that was a good name I thought, _I might use that_. Batty on the other hand was jumping up and down in anticipation, I could see the excitement and jubilation in her eyes, _oh, oh that one was good,_ I'd have to remember that, _Sabrina Starr was practically jumping in anticipation, anyone could see the excitement and jubilation in her eyes for she had received a letter just last week saying to meet the sender on this day in this spot. Normally Sabrina would have been suspicious about a letter send to her and telling her to come to a certain spot on a certain day, but the hand writing was one she recognized and the name one she had not heard in a long time, the letter had been signed, With love, Isabelle Starr._

"Jane, Jane! EARTH TO JANE!"

"What? Oh sorry Skye, What's up?"

"Do you think the horses are vicious?" I looked over at Skye, she didn't look so great, her hands were beating out a samba on her thigh, "Skye, if you're worried about being the OAP, don't be. Remember when we were in Maine the first time?-" I was cut off by a sound close to a dying walrus "You did great, and Skye, really, you don't have anything to worry about, Jeffrey's here and Batty's eight now," I smiled at her, "and I'm here!" Skye made another walrus sound.

We arrived at the barn behind our house -Batty was practically flying by now- John came out greetings were made then we all went inside.

"First and foremost," said John "you need to know that a horse is a big animal and if you scare or hurt one they might throw you," Skye shot me a look that said _I told you so. _"This-"he held up a brown leather thing "is the bridle."

John told us how the bridle goes around the horse's snout and a small mettle thing called a bit goes in the mouth. He showed us two different kinds of saddles English and Western, he said he would teach us with the Western ones.

"Now Batty, I want you to pick a horse." Said John and Batty, thrilled picked, what John told us later was, a palomino. "Her name is Buttercup Jane!" said Batty

John took Buttercup and showed us how you put a saddle blanket on first then the saddle he told us that with Western style ridding you held the reins in your left hand and the right goes on your thigh.

We all picked out our horses and John saddled them up, then he said to take them by the reins and give a slight tug and lead them out to the ring.

"Now-"said John as he took Buttercup from Batty and led her to a thing that looked like small stairs, "this is how you mount, come here Batty." I watched as he told Batty to climb the small stairs, put her left foot in the stirrup and swing her right leg up and over. John led Buttercup away with Batty on her and told me to bring my horse-a gray one named Carter- to the step and had me do the same as Batty, he had Skye and Jeffrey get on their horses to but I wasn't really looking, I was thinking that if I could get horses into my book somehow… "Jane," Skye and Jeffrey "we're starting." And we did. John showed us how to have the horses walk and stop, he said we could get them to move by making a clicking sound with our mouths and slightly digging our heals into the horse's side, "it doesn't hurt them," said John seeing a worried look from Batty, we practiced starting and stopping a couple times then John had us walk around the ring, while this was happening Alec came to watch,

"Hi Alec!" I said he waved and we kept ridding, John had us practice turning around so then we went the other way, Batty was picking up riding a horse like she was meant to do it her whole life, and surprisingly Skye was pretty good at it to.

After about an hour of riding and John giving us corrections, he showed us how to dismount and we walked the horses back to the barn. After they had all the tack taken off of them and put back in their stalls, everyone thanked John for a wonderful lesson and he said he'd show them more tomorrow if they wanted, they decided on 10:00 and left.

"See Skye, that wasn't so bad, was it." Said Jeffrey as they walked out,

"I guess so," said Skye, I rolled my eyes

"You loved it," I said "Admit it" Skye stuck her tongue out at me, "never."

"Come on Jeffrey, let's go see the water, I want to go swimming." Batty said this while tugging on his arm.  
"Alright Battykins," said Jeffrey

********….********….********….********….********….********….********….********

I went into my bedroom and dug through my dresser to find a bathing suit, thus causing a mess on the floor, _oh well_, I thought, _I'll have to pick it up later_. I pulled out a forest green two piece- which was very exciting because this was the first year Rosalind had let me wear one-put it one then threw on a yellow sun dress, grabbed my blue notebook and headed for the water.


End file.
